


Even after death

by FJSoriano



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Single Parents, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FJSoriano/pseuds/FJSoriano
Summary: He holds her when she's frustrated.He tucks a flower behind Sophie's ear whenever she's happyEven after deathHe's still with themA deal is a deal after all...
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Children AU





	1. Chapter 1

Ardahlis memorial park. A large private cemetery for the nobility of Ardahlis. A red head officer was standing a few meters away from a small but regal looking tombstone; her daughter closer to the headstone and playfully playing with the flowers. 

  
The headstone was a sculpted angel companion with a porcelain photo. The headstone monument is polished except for the perimeter of the base, which is a rough granite cut. The epitaph says "Forever In Our Hearts," and "We will forever love and miss you"

She can hear Sophie's small laughter as she tried to place a daisy on the angel's hand. Sophie had her father's hair and personality but took all of her mother's features. _She's just 5 years old. Too young to lose a parent, right Kieran?_

Knowing that no one will answer, she leans back and stared at the sky, not even comparable to his. She clenched her fist out of frustration and anger for her, and Sophie, and Kieran. She felt the cold metal band on her ring finger tightly pressed against her palms. 

A light breeze comes by, blowing the daisies and dandelions away, leaving Sophie to chase after them. After a few minutes of chasing, a lone daisy lands perfectly behind Sophie's ear. 

She hears a small sniffle. Taking her attention back from the sky, she scans the surrounding area for any signs of danger. Seeing none except for her tearful daughter, she walks towards her and picked her up. Sophie immediately buried her face in her mother's neck, and said in a small muffled voice _; I miss daddy_

"I know darling, I know" Gently stroking her daughter's back, she sways a little, all the while humming her father's special song; just for her. She hears a small yawn and quickly fell asleep on her after a few seconds. 

It may just be her imagination but she could have sworn that she felt Kieran wrap his arms from behind her, and give both of them a kiss on the cheek. 

A small pained smile rests on her face as she struggled to keep the tears from falling. She stared at the engravings on the headstone before the first set of tears finally fell. 

  
**Kieran White**   
**February 14 XX03 - June 24 XX33**


	2. Please just answer me... that's all I want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie's visits to Kieran's grave throughout the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Sophie's innermost thoughts while words in Bold is what she says out loud.

Sophie White was standing in front of her father's grave. Behind her was her mother and several of her coworkers. There are also some people she doesn't recognize. Like that pink hired woman. Was she a friend of her father? 

A single tear fell. She never liked crying in front of people. The only one she could cry to was her mom and dad. A small smile decorated her face as she began to quietly talk to her father.

**"Its been a year, Daddy**

**I really really miss you.**

**Mommy says you're safe now.**

**In a beautiful place called Heaven "**

_Do you like it there? I hope you're taking care of my pets daddy._

**"We had your favorite dinner tonight,**

**and I ate it all up.**

**Even though I don't like carrots. "**

_And we had strawberry cheesecake for dessert. I didn't eat the last slice because it was yours right? You made me promise to always save you the last slice,so I won't eat it! Promise!_

**"I learned how to swim this summer.**

**And I can even keep my eyes open**

**While I’m under water! "**

_Mommy takes lots of pictures, but it would be better if it was the 3 of us!_

**"Can you see me? I miss you Daddy."**

_I know you can see me. Help me go through the first day of first grade okay!_   
_...You promised me that you would_   
  


* * *

**"It's been five years Daddy I'm in fifth grade now.**

**I really like computers, but math is hard. "**

_I wish you could help me with it. Mom said that you're really good at math. I get a bit of it but it would be easier if someone can teach me..._

**"Mommy lets me sleep in one of your T-shirts.**

**I think it still smells like you.**

**I don't need to sleep with the light on anymore. "**

_I don't like to sleep on your shirts all the time because your smell will go away. The monsters aren't real. Mommy told me you scared them off long ago!_

**"I try not to cry daddy but it still hurts.**

**I really miss you daddy. "**

She hastily wiped the tears away. They fell without her noticing. 

**"Can you see me? "**

_She knows her father can see her_. 

* * *

**" It's been ten years daddy.**

**I started high school.**

**I made the honor roll**

**I hope your proud of me. "**

_Sometimes I don't sleep because of studying... was it you that put me to sleep when I do? Mom always overworks and I guess that's where I got it from. Would you force us to go to sleep early, or were you also night owl?_

**"I'm also on the soccer team.**

**Can you see me on the Field? "**

_I got a scratch on my knee on tryouts but it was worth it! I made the team! You were more into art right? I found your old sketchbook. Your drawings were so amazing! I don't have a single artistic bone in my body like mom... hahaha... maybe I should take lessons? What do you think?_

**"I started thinking about colleges.**

**Do you think I could be a doctor? "**

_Mom had a friend who wanted to be a doctor, so I'm thinking of becoming one. I don't know why but I want to change this city for the better!... pretty ridiculous right?_

**"I know you'll be with me when I walk down the aisle.**

**I try not to be sad. But it HURTS.**

**I hope you know you're my hero.**

**I love you so much. "**

_I hope I can feel your hand on mine when the doors open, or when I panic about my dress... I know you'll be beside me ... I wish you'll be..._

**"Can you see me? "**

_I wish you can see me_. 

* * *

**"Its been 15 years daddy.**

**I'm finishing college**

**I got into med school.**

**I really want to help people,**

**You've always inspired me. "**

_Mom said that you really wanted to help people too. She also told me that you did a lot for the city but she still won't tell me even after all these years._

  
**"I met a nice guy,**

**Who's really special to me**

**I think you would really like him.**

**We talk about our life together**

**Mom says he's a lot like you "**

_You know Alexander? Auntie Kym and Uncle William's son, yeah, that one. You were always fond of him right? Well I am now too. Auntie and Uncle are alright with it, so is mom. Cecilia has always been like a sister to me, so our relationship won't change._   
_He shares the same goal as me to improve Ardahlis. He's going to be a police officer and I'll be a doctor! We'll save people together! And then I know you'd be proud of me..._

  
**"I think of you everyday**

**I'm still sad "**

She stared at the angel guarding her father's grave. It very vaguely resembles her and her mother. How could she only nice this now? After all the time she spent here?  


**"But you make me strong**

**Can you see me?**

**I miss you daddy. "**

_I still tell myself that you can see me because I hope you can._

**I miss you daddy.**

**"I will always love you. will you?"**

Would you have been proud of me? 

Are you mad at me for eating the last slice of Strawberry cheesecake? Who else would eat it now? 

Are you okay with me taking sports as a hobby instead of arts? Would you have taught me how to draw if I asked? 

Would you like Alexander? Or would you try to set me up on dates? 

Would you accept my decision to be a doctor or would you prefer I be an artist like what you wanted to do? 

_Answer me,_

**_Please Daddy,_ **

**_... I just need you to answer,_ **

Please... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you've read this, I dare you listen to 'I miss you Daddy' by Anna Clare Burnett; preferably the nightcore version made by mtb-nidle
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment to let me know how you feel about this piece! They honestly make my day and makes updates more quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!! 😊
> 
> I've killed Lauren, now Kieran. Get ready William. 😇😇😇


End file.
